Polaris
by PoTObLiViOn
Summary: Due to a twist of fate, Tezuka and Fuji ended up as roomates in college. When Fuji started to proposed something preposterous, Tezuka was left questioning his own sanity, and his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Tezuka Kunimitsu surveyed the room that was going to be his humble abode for the next 4 years with certain liking. It had a cheery feel to it, with a huge window overlooking the campus lake. Best of all, there was a Sakura tree blooming right outside the window. Tezuka could almost smell the sweet scent wafting through the slightly ajar window.

_Not bad at all_, Tezuka mused as he disposed his belongings onto the far side of the bed, the one that was situated nearer to the window. _Considering this is the first time he ever left home._

It was the beginning of a whole new chapter of Tezuka's life, now that he was a college freshman studying in Todai. Leaving his family behind and moving miles away to a new environment had been difficult for him, given his conservative personality. It would probably take him a while to adjust to his new surroundings and let his guard down.

Knowing he was in for a culture shock later, Tezuka methodically unpacked his things onto the desk at his side of the room. He wondered briefly how his roommate would be like. As an only child, Tezuka never had to share anything with anyone, except during training camps in his middle and high school years.

Speaking about training camps, his eyes inadvertently went to the only two photos he brought with him. One was of his family, while the other was of his Seigaku's teammates during the time they won the National Tennis Championship. A slight smile curved the corner of his lips as he picked up that picture frame. That had been the best year of his life. Everyone looked so happy in the picture, as if they could take on the world.

Looking at each of the Seigaku's regulars' face, Tezuka began to wonder about their future. Would they be able to meet again once they enter working life? Would they be as carefree then? He knew that Inui and Fuji got into Todai as well, though majoring in different fields. Oishi and Kikumaru applied to a college nearer to home. Kawamura did not want to pursue any further study, choosing to help his father run his sushi shop instead.

_Everyone is moving on_, Tezuka thought a little sadly, missing those times he spent together with his closest friends. He was not one that easily made friends, unlike Fuji, so he really treasured those that managed to worm their ways into his heart. _His Seigaku Family_.

"Reminiscing much, Tezuka?" a soft, lilting voice broke him out of his reverie. Tezuka looked up and his eyes collided with teasing blue ones peering over his shoulder.

"Fuji? What are..." Tezuka started to ask, but comprehension dawned when he saw the pile of luggage behind his friend. _Fuji was his roommate? _

"Surprise, roomie?" Fuji asked as he took a seat on the opposite empty bed, propping up a knee. His eyes made a sweeping glance over the room. "Nice place."

Tezuka didn't reply. He was busy taking in his friend's appearance. It had been six months since their graduation day when he last saw Fuji. Few days after graduation, Fuji had flown off to Scotland for an extended visit to his relatives on his mother's side. Apart from the occasional postcards and phone calls, Tezuka hadn't really met up with him until now.

Fuji had changed. He had grown taller and lankier, though nowhere near Tezuka's height yet. If he had to make a guess, Fuji would probably reach up to his chin now.

But the biggest change that Tezuka noticed was Fuji's hair. It was already longish to begin with towards the end of their school days, but it seemed he hadn't cut it at all in the 6 months since he last seen him. Even in a high ponytail, the chestnut mane ended up somewhere near Fuji's shoulder blade. He also sported a light tan, which made his blue eyes appeared all the more vivid.

_Fuji looks good_, even Tezuka had to admit. Not that he wasn't good looking before. During their schooldays, Fuji's fan club could rival any boy band in Japan. Due to his mixed heritage, Fuji had the facial bone structure that was every sculptor's dream. Coupled with his magnetic blue eyes, he could have any girl eating out of his hand without so much as a wink. And any guy too, for that matter. Fuji's androgynous beauty seemed to span across genders. He was by no means effeminate or sissy. He acted like any other normal guy that Tezuka knew, although a lot of them underestimated him because of his lean built. Inui once commented that Fuji possessed the looks that was beautiful by any standard, be it for male or female.

"I assume you are happy to see me?" Fuji asked when Tezuka remained silent.

Tezuka grunted. "You are, after all, my oldest friend."

Fuji gave a throaty laugh. "If you are going to remind me again of how you 'rescued' me in 1st grade, I'm going to smack you."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. He had almost forgotten about that incidence. Way before they formally met in middle school, he had an encounter with Fuji when they were seven.

It was in a summer festival fair, and somehow Fuji got separated from his elder sister in the crowd. Seeing all those unfamiliar faces milling about and pushing him around, he got frightened and began to cry. Tezuka, a matured 7-year-old even then, found the sobbing Fuji on the sidewalk and tried to console him. With the pocket money that he meant to save up to buy a tennis racket, he bought Fuji a stick of candied apple and sat with him, holding his hand the whole time, on the sidewalk until Fuji's sister finally found them. Yumiko almost fainted relief, and Fuji was so happy seeing his sister that he ran towards her, all but forgotten about the little boy who had sat so patiently with him on the sidewalk moments before.

It wasn't until years later when during a sleepover, Fuji showed everyone his old photo albums that Tezuka found out that the boy he helped that time was none other than Fuji. Fuji had laughed when he realized it too, calling Tezuka his knight in shining armor. It made an interesting story for their friends, and Kikumaru couldn't stop cooing over how sweet it was.

What Tezuka didn't tell them though, was that he thought Fuji was a girl then whom he considered to be his first love. That would have made an even more interesting story if they ever found out, but not before he was going to be teased mercilessly first.

"How did we manage to get the same room?" Tezuka asked instead, changing the subject.

Fuji shrugged. "Luck, I guess?" He grinned. " You should be glad, Tezuka. I heard from Inui he got roomed in with Oshitari from Hyoutei."

Tezuka nodded. At least something in his new life was familiar. He couldn't begin to express how glad he was that Fuji was his roommate.

"Shall we finish unpacking then, and explore the campus later?" he asked as he returned to his unpacking.

"OK." Fuji's eyes gleamed and he gave Tezuka a broad smile, showing even rows of white teeth. "We are going to have _soo_ much fun now that we are in college."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hello everyone. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. It's nice to be back. :) _

_ Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone will enjoy it. A little warning, though. There will be more adult contents ahead. Please turn _

_ back if you are under 18. :D_

**CHAPTER 2**

The campus was huge. By the time they managed to orientate themselves and found their respective classes, it was already late evening. It would have taken them _even_ longer if Inui hadn't been there to guide them. Inui, the data freak, had the whole campus mapped out on his iPad. Tezuka noticed he had changed as well. Not physically, he was still the same gangly guy with sunlight perpetually glinting off his opaque glasses, but Inui was much more techno savvy now. His trademark notebook had been replaced by a brand new iPad.

Coincidentally, they found out that the three of them shared social class together, which was a requirement for all freshmen attending Todai. They had a light dinner at a nearby cafe before turning in. Tezuka was tired out, what with the long journey here from home and all the walking they did earlier.

After a hot shower, Tezuka snuggled beneath the comforter his mother made for him. The lights were off but he could still hear Fuji pattering about. The sound lulled him and he was just about to doze off when Fuji called out to him.

"Tezuka, are you awake?" his friend whispered.

"No, go to sleep." Irritated, Tezuka turned to his side, back towards Fuji.

The other boy did not seem to take the hint and continued talking. "We are college men now, huh? I've waited for this day my entire life! There are so much things I want to do, so much things I want to try out..."

There wasn't even a peep from Tezuka. "Ne, Tezuka...?"

Silence.

Fuji shrugged. He knew Tezuka was listening. "They said college is the time to try out new things, crazy things, sow your wild oats, whatever they called it..." Still nothing from the other side.

"And I've always wondered, you know, how it feels like to sleep with a guy."

Tezuka's eyes snapped open. _Did he really hear what he thought he just heard?_ Something was seriously wrong with Fuji. Why was he suddenly talking about wanting to sleep with guys? He must've misheard him. He must've...

"I've done it with two girls so far, you know. Mind you, on different occasion. It was..." There was a short pause as Fuji searched for the right word. "I would say, exhilarating, the rush you get when you get down to the heavy petting stuff and then the mind-numbing aftermath."

Tezuka could feel his cheeks turning beet red even in the dark. As close as he was to Fuji, he wasn't ready to talk about intimate stuff like sex with him yet. In fact, Tezuka hadn't had this conversation with anyone. It was too embarrassing, and coupled with the fact that he had no experience in that area whatsoever, it was downright mortifying.

He hoped Fuji would stop talking. But the tensai continued cheerily on, oblivious to the fact that he was making his ex-buchou blushed to the roots of his hair. "And then, I started contemplating, if having sex with a girl is so mind blowing, why do some guys wanted to do it with other guys then? Is it really that different?"

Tezuka wondered to himself if all geniuses had twisted minds like Fuji. He began reciting a haiku he learned as a kid in his head in the hopes of drowning out Fuji's voice. He was succeeding quite well until a statement Fuji made sent him reeling.

"So, that leads to my proposal, Tezuka. Since we have known each other for ages, and I've always considered you to be one of my most dependable friend, I want to try doing it with you."

If his face could burn a hole in the pillow, Tezuka would've already set his bed on fire. _Is Fuji out of his mind? _Where the hell did all this come from?

"Tezuka?"

"Go. To. Sleep. Fuji." Tezuka was glad his voice did not betray the unnecessary turmoil Fuji had just unknowingly caused in him.

He heard a soft sigh, and then, "Tezuka, are you _still_ a virgin?"

The pin drop silence that followed was answer enough. Laughter slowly bubbled up from Fuji until it became a guffaw. Humiliated, Tezuka threw his pillow at the other boy, which landed smack on Fuji's face. He wished he could still ordered Fuji to do laps like old times. He would've assigned a minimum of 100.

"Gomen, gomen, Tezuka," Fuji apologized, though the laughter was still evident in his voice. He returned the pillow to Tezuka. "Good night."

Fuji quieted down after that, but Tezuka could still hear the teasing laughter well into his dreams.

The next morning, Fuji acted like his usual cheerful self. Tezuka, on the other hand, was in a foul mood due to lack of sleep.

"Here, Tezuka, breakfast," Fuji threw a pamelo bun, which was deftly caught by Tezuka. He had another one stuffed in his mouth as he made his way to the door. "Got to run. See you in social class at noon, ok." With that, he was gone.

Tezuka sighed. Fuji acted like nothing had happened, but his statement yesterday had really thrown him in a loop. It made Tezuka rethink about his relationship with Fuji.

He had always thought Fuji was attractive, but he wasn't the only one. Anybody who met Fuji had the same opinion generally. And yes, he always looked out for Fuji at school, but that was what friends were for, wasn't it? Looking out for each other. It didn't mean anything.

And him preferring to sit with Fuji during bus rides or share a room with him during training camps was just because he found the blue-eyed boy's companionship much more entertaining than the rest. Fuji loved to talk and he loved to listen. So it was a win win situation for both of them.

Tezuka had never consider Fuji to be a love interest, not after he had dashed away the image of his first love at the summer festival fair anyway. Although he didn't show it, Tezuka still found girls attractive. He had his fair share of crushes, though he didn't act upon them. Not even once. Tezuka grimaced at that. Deep down, he was just another shy guy. Others thought he was cool and unemotional, but in truth, he was just better at hiding his shyness behind his icy facade.

Tezuka did not know a single thing about going after girls, and had resigned himself to the fate of depending on his mother to find him a wife when the time comes.

What Fuji proposed yesterday was preposterous. He was not gay, he wasn't even bisexual. How could he bring himself to sleep with a guy? Not that he had any experience with the opposite sex either to begin with. But if he had to choose, on the verge of a death sentence, he would still go for girls. Gays are revolting, in his opinion.

And yet, when the image of him and Fuji kissing suddenly came unbidden to his mind, he found it rather stirring instead.

_What does that make him then? _

Shaking his head in resignation, Tezuka savagely tore the plastic wrap away from the pamelo bun in his hand. Biting into it but not tasting it, he left the dorm and made his way across campus. Fuji had a sadistic streak in him, maybe he was just toying with him. He wasn't going to fall for his dumb teasing anymore.

Feeling better with a decision in mind, Tezuka felt ready to start his first day of campus life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Thank you everyone for following this story and reviewing it. _

_ And hi to masi! Thanks for sticking by me. :)_

_ Fujiyuki: Yes, Fuji is a tease. That's the way I like him..lol_

_ Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 3**

Tezuka had always wanted to become a professional tennis player. However, the hope had been dashed ever since he injured his shoulder in junior high. Although he still played tennis occasionally, he could never stressed his left arm again. So he settled on his next best interest, which was medicine. Having been in and out of rehabilitation himself for his shoulder, he had come appreciate the works that doctors do to help patients.

Arriving at the medicine faculty, Tezuka scanned his schedule again. Anatomy lesson in the dissection hall. His brow furrowed. He didn't recall passing through any dissection hall yesterday. How was he ever going to find it in this huge place without being late for class? At times like this, he wished his data freak friend was with him.

"Hello there, are you lost?" A chirpy voice greeted him from behind.

Tezuka turned and came face to face with a pretty, black haired girl. "Ah..."

"Are you a freshman?" the girl continued, peering at Tezuka's schedule.

Tezuka nodded. She beamed. "Me too. I am Nakamura Reina." She stuck out her hands. "Nice to meet you."

Tezuka automatically shook her hands. "Nice to meet you too, Nakamura-san. I am Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Reina made a _tsk-ing_ sound in her throat. "Oh, no need to be so formal. Nakamura-San reminds me of my father. I go by Reina, or Rei-chan."

Tezuka nodded again. The girl sure had a sunny disposition. Tezuka, on the other hand, was uncomfortable around strangers, especially girls.

Reina cocked her head to one side. "Not much of a talker, are you? Well, you'll learn soon enough in Professor Tanaka's class." With that, she began to walk ahead.

When Tezuka didn't follow, she turned back and beckoned to him. "Come on, you don't want to be late for anatomy class now, do you? All the best cadaver will be taken."

Tezuka shook his head in resignation and trudged up the staircase. Unbeknownst to him, he had just made the acquaintance of the university hospital's director, Dr. Nakamura Keiichi's only daughter.

**_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_**

It turned out that Reina also had the same social class as him. As they made their way across campus to the main building, Tezuka found out the reason Reina was so familiar with the medical faculty layout. She had spent most of her childhood there playing at the corridors. Her mother died when she was a baby. Her father, a workaholic, used to spend more than half of his waking hours in the hospital. Left with nobody to take care of his daughter, he had brought Reina along with him.

Reina was easy to talk to, or rather, Tezuka enjoyed listening to her talk. She was as good as Fuji in engaging the listener into her story with her animated expressions and gestures. Before he knew it, they were already in the lecture hall.

Looking for a place to sit, Tezuka spied Fuji waving at him from the middle row. He ushered Reina with him towards Fuji.

"Hey," Fuji greeted with a smile.

Tezuka nodded back in greeting. When he saw Fuji still looking at him, he only then remembered he hadn't introduce Reina to him.

"Uhm, Fuji, meet my new classmate, Nakamura Reina. Reina, this is my roommate and friend from school, Fuji Syusuke." Tezuka made the perfunctory introduction.

"Did anyone tell you that you look like a movie star?" Reina gushed as soon as Fuji extended a hand towards her.

Fuji laughed. "Only one." He winked. That made Reina giggled. "Call me Rei-chan. I insist." She sighed. "I didn't know there were so many good looking guys from Seigaku High. I would've applied there for my high school year if I had known."

That made Fuji laughed even more, and he slid into an easy chatter with her.

Looking at them being so chummy with each other, Tezuka felt a surge of jealousy welling up inside him. He didn't know if he was jealous of Fuji or Reina. They did make a handsome pair together, though.

Tezuka began to wonder if he had dreamt up the whole conversation with Fuji yesterday night. Looking at his friend now, nobody would believe he had any interest in sleeping with guys.

**_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_**

A week flew by without any incidence. Studying medicine was hard work, and Tezuka often had to put up with late nights in order to catch up in class the next day. He was thankful for having Reina as his partner. She really knew her stuff, having a doctor as a father.

Fuji's weird statement the other night was pushed to the back of his mind, all but forgotten. Fuji didn't try to engage him into any more intimate talks as well, which he was eternally grateful for.

All was going well, until one night, a month later, when Fuji brought up the topic again. They just got back from an early dinner with Inui. Tezuka was burning the midnight oil on his desk for an upcoming physiology test while Fuji was lounging idly on his bed. Fuji didn't seem to need to study at all, much to Tezuka's consternation.

"Ne, Tezuka, have you thought about what we discussed the other night?" Fuji calmly asked while bouncing a tennis ball to and fro against the opposite wall.

"Hmm..." Tezuka wasn't paying much attention to Fuji's rambling, too absorbed in learning about the cardiac cycle to care.

The bouncing stopped. "So, you agreed?" There was a hopeful note in his voice.

"What?" Tezuka was in no mood to entertain Fuji's weird monologue.

"Having sex with me," Fuji stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

The pencil lead in Tezuka's hand broke. _Fuji is still hankering over that?_

"Tezuka?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you, Fuji," Tezuka replied stiffly, his face heating up. He swore only Fuji could crack his stoic facade and make him blush like a simpering girl. He should knocked some sense into that warped head of his. Having intercourse with a man went against the order of nature. And Tezuka liked order in his life.

But Fuji was not giving up. "Think about it Tezuka. You haven't slept with a girl before, have you? You probably don't know what to do when the time comes." he heard the smirk in Fuji's voice, which made his hackles rise. At least he knew how to wring someone's neck. And Fuji's neck looked very tempting now.

"You get to practice with me. As you always remind us, practice makes perfect. I am not fragile like a girl, so you can be as rough as you want with me. And best of all, I won't become emotionally involved, like all girls do when you start sleeping with them." There was a momentary pause as Fuji let his words sink in. "We are comfortable with each other and we have known each other for more than 10 years now. I could be your sex buddy, Tezuka, and we could learn from each other..."

"Enough!" Tezuka growled. Fuji wasn't making sense to him. How could he treat sex so casually? "You wouldn't know anything about having sex with a guy anyway," Tezuka stated flippantly. No thanks to his friend, he had lost his concentration for good now. The waves in his cardiac cycle looked like nothing but squiggles in front of him.

"Oh, but I read, Tezuka. Did you know that we have this little nut sized gland called the prostate that could give us..."

Tezuka abruptly stood up. He knew what a prostate was. He learned it in anatomy class, for God's sake! He couldn't put up with Fuji's crazy reasoning anymore. He could feel a major headache coming. "I'm going to the library." Not giving his friend a chance to finish his sentence, Tezuka swiftly stuffed his books into his backpack and left.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Thanks for your lovely reviews. They encourage me to write faster. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_ I have only one word to describe Fuji: Sadist. :D_

**CHAPTER 4**

"You are one hard working guy, Tezuka Kunimitsu," the cheerful voice snapped him out of his concentration.

"Reina," he gave a slight nod in greeting upon seeing the girl. He had hoped he wouldn't run into anybody he knew in the library this late at night. _No such luck._

Reina slipped into the seat next to him and dumped her pile of books onto the table. "Can't get any studies done in your room, either, huh?" she surmised.

"Hnn.." Tezuka replied, continued scribbling in his notes.

Reina sighed. "Nobody can have a worse roommate than me. She can't stop playing heavy metal music throughout the night. I'm thinking of changing rooms."

That got Tezuka thinking too. That wasn't a bad idea. Maybe he should get a change of room as well, if only just to get away from Fuji's outrageous proposal. Even bunking in with Hyoutei's drama queen, Atobe Keigo seemed like a walk in the park compared to the predicament he was in now.

Reina looked at what Tezuka was writing. "Having trouble remembering that?" she asked helpfully.

Tezuka nodded. "Here." She grabbed a pencil and jotted something onto Tezuka's notes."There's a mnemonic for this. This should help you to remember better."

Tezuka looked at the mnemonic that Reina had written and was amazed. It made everything so much easier to recall. "Thank you." He was impressed. Reina was really smart.

"You are welcome." Reina beamed at him. "Let's study together, shall we? It'll stick better."

Tezuka nodded in agreement. He found Reina's presence soothing, not to mention she had a unique way in making every lesson looked easy.

They called it a night after two hours of conducive studying. Reina gave a small yawn as she packed her things away. "Ne, Tezuka, tomorrow's the weekend. Do you have any plans?"

Tezuka shook his head. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Studying medicine was even more tiring than practicing for the National Tennis Championship. He was really worn out.

When he opened his eyes, he thought he caught Reina staring at him. She quickly looked away.

"A bunch of us are going to watch the new sci-fi flick that everyone is talking about. Do you want to join us? You can ask Fuji-kun to come along too if you want."

Tezuka politely declined the offer. He knew where this was going. It was clear to him that Fuji was the one that Reina had been meaning to ask out, not him. He was only the means to an end. "I already have something to do. You can ask Fuji yourself if you want." Then, as an afterthought, he added, "You two looked good together."

That garnered a laugh from Reina. "Not to sound disparaging or anything, Tezuka, but I think Fuji is way out of my league. I prefer my guys to be the more stoic, silent type." She gazed meaningfully at Tezuka, a rosy blush coloring her cheeks. "Someone with beautiful golden hazel eyes hidden behind his glasses."

Tezuka just gazed blankly back at her. Mentally shaking her head in resignation, Reina quickly planted a kiss on his cheek before dashing away, embarrassed.

Tezuka was left in shock as Reina's meaning slowly dawned on him. Reina liked him and _not_ Fuji? He rubbed the spot where she had planted the kiss. It felt...nice, and kind of tingly. It was the first time someone other than his parents had kissed him.

_Would Fuji's kiss be as nice? _Tezuka was aghast at the sudden unbidden thought that came to his mind. Where _had_ that come from? Damn Fuji for corrupting him. Shaking his head as if that would help dislodge those evil thoughts away, Tezuka wearily made his way back to the dorm.

* * *

After that day, Fuji did not broach the subject again. However, Tezuka was still wary of Fuji's every move, as if the blue-eyed boy would suddenly pounce on him if he ever let his guard down. He avoided being alone in the room with him, purposefully staying till late at night in the library so that by the time he reached the dorm, Fuji was already asleep.

Fuji, for his part, was back to the old Fuji Tezuka used to know in high school. If he sensed Tezuka was intentionally avoiding him, he didn't show it. On the rare occasions where they unavoidably ended up in the room together, Fuji kept his conversations to platonic stuff, now and then updating him on how the others were faring. Kawamura's sushi shop was booming under his management, and their friend was already thinking of opening branches soon. Oishi landed himself a part time job as a vet assistant. Kikumaru got himself a new girlfriend, whose name was Neko. Tezuka had raised his eyebrow at that. Do parents nowadays really name their kids _Neko_?

Gradually, Tezuka eased up around Fuji again, although he was still highly aware of him. Little stuffs like how Fuji brushed his long silky hair after a wash and the twitching of his lips when he played a prank on someone seemed to stick more vividly in Tezuka's mind. The way Fuji's eyes twinkled when his favorite wasabi bun was laid out in front of him. Why was he noticing these things now when he hadn't paid attention to them before?

To add to the confusion, Reina began to earnestly showed interest in him. Every morning, she would bring him packed lunches she made herself. Tezuka accepted them because he did not know how to reject them. Reina had become a valuable friend to him, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Tezuka was unsure of his own feelings towards her as well. She didn't pressure him for an answer even after her so-called confession the other night, and Tezuka didn't give any hint that he acknowledged the admission. He would let it go with the flow. Who knows, with time he might come to understand his feelings for her.

Everything was getting back on track. _Almost._

* * *

Summer was fast approaching. In a few more weeks, they would have a short break before the start of next semester. Tezuka looked forward to going home after being away for so long. He missed his parents and grandfather dearly.

The weather was particularly hot that day with hardly any breeze at all. It made Tezuka yearn for a stick of his grandfather's homemade cherry popsicle as he made his way through the cafeteria towards Inui. Lately, he had been spending his lunchtime with the spiky-haired boy instead as a result of his unresolved issues with Fuji and Reina. Although Inui's company wasn't always enjoyable due to his data manic monologue, it was still better than having lunch alone in the cafeteria.

Suddenly, in the middle of one such conversation, Inui whipped out his iPad and began to key something in furiously. After a while, he stopped with a satisfied glint on his spectacles. "Yes, I _knew_ it."

Tezuka, who was quietly enjoying his soba noodles, shot him a curious glance but did not probe further. If Inui wanted to tell him what data he had found so amusing, he would tell him in time.

And it looked like the information was too juicy for Inui to keep to himself. "Tezuka, did you realize that Fuji's boy fans has increased drastically over the past few months? A rise of 64.8% to be exact. And I think it must be because of that." He jerked his thumb over to his left and pushed up his glasses with a triumphant grin.

Interest piqued, Tezuka lifted his head and looked at the direction Inui was pointing. At first he saw nothing. Just a crowd gathering around a table at the far end corner, even though there were many empty seats available elsewhere. Tezuka wondered what was so interesting. And then he saw Fuji sitting in the middle of it. With a guy. Not just any guy. A guy who was twirling his silky brown locks with his finger while whispering something into Fuji's ear that made him laughed.

"Don't you think Fuji is overdoing the public display of affection a little just for the benefit of his fans?" Inui commented. "But it explained the sudden increase perfectly."

"I wonder what that evil genius mind of his is up to now," Inui muttered to himself when there was no respond from Tezuka. He consulted his iData, scratching his head with a perplexed frown. "What would Fuji gain by winning over so many boy fans?"

Tezuka didn't hear any of that. All his attention was focused on the scene before him. A slow buzzing began in his ears, drowning out all the noises in the cafeteria.

Fuji looked completely at ease with the guy. They _almost_ looked like a pair of lovers whispering sweet nothings to each other.

_What did Fuji think he was doing?_ And in such a public place!

For the first time, Tezuka saw red. He found he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to go over there and ripped them apart before knocking some sense into Fuji. He told himself it was because of the impropriety of Fuji's action.

But somehow he remained fastened in his seat like someone hypnotized, unwilling yet unable to look away. The spell was only broken when both Fuji and the guy departed from the cafeteria.

"Tezuka?"

"Tezuka?"

_"Hullo?" _

Inui's voice sounded far away. "Tezuka, are you all right?" Inui waved a hand in front of his friend, concerned when his ex-buchou had suddenly gone deceptively quiet.

"Ah..." Tezuka gave himself a mental shake as he snapped out of his reverie. He turned to his friend, as if seeing him for the first time. His appetite was completely gone. "I'm fine, Inui. Are you done? Let's go." Without waiting for an answer, Tezuka rose and walked away.

Inui scurried after his ex-buchou. Tezuka was acting all weird after seeing Fuji with the guy. _Is there some data to be collected there?_ Inui smiled wickedly and rubbed his hands together in glee. He would find out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Thanks so much for your reviews. They really made my day. I love reading about your favorite scenes. So keep them coming, ok? ;)_

_I'm sorry about the late update. November is going to be a busy month for me as I have several projects that I needed to finish before the year ends. So please bear with me, ne? _

_And lastly, I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Fuji finally got Tezuka hooked. Hooray! Happy reading!_

**CHAPTER 5**

Tezuka intended to have a word with Fuji. That evening, he cancelled his usual study plan with Reina, much to her surprise and disappointment. He figured that he would be too distracted to study anyway until then.

He sat on his desk, his pencil making a constant tap while he stared unseeingly at his physiology textbook. His mind kept replaying the scene in the cafeteria like a broken record. Tezuka told himself it was because he was worried about his friend. Somebody should sound Fuji about his improper behaviour.

His watch showed a quarter to seven. Fuji would be home any minute now. After gazing at the same page for what seemed like the umpteenth time, the blue-eyed boy finally waltzed in, whistling a happy little jig.

Tezuka sat up straighter. He hadn't realized before, but whenever Fuji was around, a sweet scent very much like the cherry blossom seemed to linger around him. The smell was going to haunt him from now on.

"Hi, Tezuka," Fuji cheerfully greeted him as he marched towards the big mahogany wardrobe that they shared. He began rummaging through his side of closet. "Not going to the library tonight?"

"Hn." Tezuka grunted in lieu of an answer, following Fuji's every move from the corner of his eyes. He wanted to ask Fuji straight out who the guy he was with earlier, but that was totally unlike him. It was none of his business who his friends mixed with. "Going somewhere tonight?" he improvised instead.

Having found the silk shirt he wanted, Fuji dumped it on the bed. He turned to face Tezuka, simultaneously loosening his hair from his ponytail. Tezuka's eyes involuntarily followed the glossy strands as they slipped through his fingers. "Yup, Toshi is taking me to this new club he found in Shibuya."

"Toshi? Was he that guy you had lunch with earlier?" Tezuka almost bit his tongue off. He could've sworn he wasn't going to ask about _that_ guy.

Fuji looked surprised. "You saw us?" He gave a wide smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkled up. "Yes, that's Kazuya Satoshi. He's a friend I met in my sculpture class. His dad owns the biggest ad firm in the country." Fuji returned to rummaging the closet.

Silence ensued as Tezuka contemplated on his next move. He didn't like Toshi from the word go. There was something fishy about that guy. He looked much too cunning and suave for his liking. If he let Fuji went with him, something terrible might happened.

Fuji began gathering his stuff and headed for the common shower. "Oh, and Tezuka, don't wait up. I'm spending the night at Toshi's," he remarked casually over his shoulder before disappearing through the door.

_What?_ The pencil in Tezuka's hand broke. His nostril flared. Fuji spending the night with that creep? _Over his dead body!_

Tezuka threw the pencil away disgustedly. At this rate, he was going to break all his pencils before the semester was over.

He didn't care how he was going to do it, but by hook or by crook, he was going to make sure Fuji returned home tonight. He saw the repulsive way Toshi looked at his friend earlier. If the creep could grow a muzzle and howl at the moon, he would've done so. No doubt he had something unsavory planned up his sleeve for Fuji.

The more he thought about it, the more Tezuka worried about his friend's safety. Even though Fuji was a guy, he had a slim built. If it came to a test of strength, he had no doubt the brute could easily overcome any resistance that his friend might put up. Tezuka, on the other hand, had black belts in Karate, Judo and Kendo.

When Fuji returned, clad in a white towel around his slim waist and drying his hair with another, Tezuka already had a plan in mind. It wasn't one of his best, but it was all he could come up with in such a short notice. He put it into action. Trying to sound as nonchalantly as he could, he announced, "Fuji, I'm free tonight. Can I join you? "

Fuji stopped toweling his hair. His blue eyes became round as saucers and his mouth dropped open. He blinked several times, looking very much like an owl. "You want to go to a club?" he asked, dumbfounded. He must've misheard Tezuka. Fuji began banging the side of his head with the heel of his hand, hoping to dislodge any water that might have seeped into his ears.

When Tezuka nodded in affirmation, he stopped. "Tezuka, are you sure you are not down with some bugs?" Fuji asked with a hint of concern. He put a palm on his friend's forehead and another on his own for emphasis.

Tezuka moved out of his touch, keeping his eyes averted. He was afraid Fuji would see through his scheme. "I'm fine."

"Besides," he added hurriedly, "you always nagged me to try something new, didn't you? I'm just heeding your advice."

There was a brief interlude where Tezuka waited with bated breath before he finally heard Fuji replied, "Whatever you say, Tezuka."

Tezuka let out a sigh of relief. His plan worked. _For now._

What he failed to see though, was the mischievous glint that was beginning to form in Fuji's eyes.

* * *

Tezuka was right. He hated the night club. It was noisy and full of sweaty bodies that kept bumping into him. But what he hated more was the way Toshi looked at Fuji, like he was undressing him with his eyes.

Holding a glass of beer in his hand, he tried to keep an unobstructed view of Fuji while staying away from the girls that seemed intent to hit on him. The music was so loud he could feel a major headache coming. He didn't understand how people could find this entertaining.

Fuji was on the dance floor with Toshi, gyrating to the music and having the time of his life. He had invited Tezuka to join him but Tezuka had declined. Dancing was not his forte. He'd sooner quit tennis than be caught dead dancing in a club.

Fuji's delighted laughter travelled up to his ears. Tezuka scowled when he saw both of them dancing close together. He didn't like where Toshi was putting his arms. What was even more vexing was that Fuji didn't seem to mind at all. Maybe it was time to go and break them up.

A slender arm suddenly snaked across his shoulder and detained him. As Tezuka turned around to see who it was, he was greeted by a strong waft of cloying perfume. A skimpily dressed girl, probably in her mid-twenties, sidled up and put her heavily make-up face inches away from Tezuka. He could smell the alcohol in her breath.

"Hello, gorgeous. Care to buy me a drink?" she crowed, plastering herself to his side and taking liberty to run her hands all over Tezuka.

Tezuka extricated himself from her grasp none too gently. "I'm sorry, but you got the wrong guy. I'm not interested." He moved to the side. The girl was blocking his view of Fuji.

The lady lunged herself at him again, not taking the hint. "I can make you interested, you know." She licked her lips in an obscene way while trailing a blood red fingernail on Tezuka's chest provocatively.

It took Tezuka 10 minutes to finally disentangle himself from her hold and told her off in no ambiguous term that he was not interested. However, by the time he managed to lose her the second time, he had lost sight of Fuji.

He made a quick search on the floor, but the blue-eyed boy was nowhere to be seen. Finally, he spied a flash of chestnut brown head disappearing into a dark corridor. With a sense of foreboding, he followed it.

The corridor was empty except for a few couples in various states of kissing. It stank of urine and other unsavory smell that Tezuka didn't care to find out. Fuji was nowhere in sight. He continued down the corridor, looking out for any chestnut brown hair.

A soft gasp suddenly reached his ears from a dark alley. Tezuka turned and quickly made his way there, his uneasiness increased.

The sight that greeted him at the corner sent his blood boiling. Toshi had Fuji backed up against the wall and was kissing his neck. And Fuji looked like he was enjoying it.

Tezuka had to count to three before he could trust himself to speak. "Fuji." If he hadn't practiced self control from his grandfather since the tender age of seven, he would've made a pulp out of Toshi already.

Fuji jumped as if being caught. He instinctively pushed Toshi away. "Tezuka? What are you doing out here?"

Tezuka was surprised that he could keep his own voice so calm. "I have a terrible headache. I want to leave now."

Fuji looked concerned. Pushing out of Toshi's embrace, he started towards him. "Did you drink too much? Ok, give me a sec, I'll go and get my coat..."

A hand stopped Fuji from leaving. Toshi scowled at Tezuka. He was furious at being interrupted. "He doesn't need coddling, Fuji. I'm sure Tezuka can call a cab and get himself home." He smirked.

Tezuka's face remained impassive, even though inside he was seething. He looked at Fuji. "Fuji?" He trusted his friend to make the right choice.

Fuji frowned. "It's ok, Toshi," he finally said. "I'll take Tezuka home first. I was the one who brought him here in the first place."

If Tezuka knew how, he would've smirked back at Toshi. The guy looked pissed, still unwilling to let Fuji go. "I'll come back as soon as I can, OK," Fuji tried to appease him. Only then did Toshi reluctantly let him go after shooting a death glare at Tezuka.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Fuji asked as soon as they arrived back in their room. "Do you need some water?" He fussed over Tezuka like a mother hen.

"I'm fine, Fuji." Fuji looked at him skeptically. "You sure?" Tezuka seldom complained of feeling sick. Even with an injured shoulder, he would still play in the tennis championship despite being in excruciating pain.

Tezuka gently pushed Fuji's hand away. "Yes. I just want to get away from the club. The noise was giving me a headache."

Fuji's face smoothed over. "You had me worried there for a moment. I shouldn't have agreed to bring you along. Night club has never been your thing."

Tezuka just nodded. Fuji gave him a final once over. "Well, if you are OK now, I'll get going first. Toshi is still waiting for me at the club." He headed towards the door.

"Wait."

Fuji turned around. "Yes?"

"Don't go yet."

"Tezuka, if you really are feeling ill, you should just admit it." Fuji frowned at him. "You do seem kinda flushed to me. Maybe I should bring you to the hospital after all."

"It's...not that." Tezuka wanted to ask what Fuji had planned with Toshi tonight but didn't know how to convey his thoughts. _Well, honesty is the best policy. _

"Fuji, are you planning to sleep with Toshi tonight?" Tezuka grimaced to himself. _That didn't come out right._

There was a pregnant silence. Tezuka sneaked a glance at Fuji. His expression was unreadable.

"What is it to you, Tezuka?" Fuji finally asked. "Since you are not willing to sleep with me, what do you care if I do it with Toshi?"

When Tezuka had no answer for him, Fuji turned the doorknob to leave. That prompted him into action.

Tezuka could question his motive later, but right now he could not bear to see his friend running back to Toshi. He slammed the door shut before Fuji.

"I want to do it with you." The words rushed out, sounding foreign to his ears.

This time Fuji was silent for so long that Tezuka was afraid he didn't hear what he said. He was about to repeat it when the blue-eyed boy's shoulder suddenly begin to shake and he burst out laughing.

He laughed so hard that tears were streaming down his face.

It was Tezuka's turn to frown."What's so funny?"

Fuji shook his head. When the laughter quieted down, he pointed at Tezuka. "You, Tezuka Kunimitsu, are such a lousy liar."

"You should've seen your face. You don't really want to sleep with me, Tezuka." Fuji sighed. "Just let me go to Toshi. You don't have to worry. I can take care of myself."

"No." Tezuka could be as stubborn as Fuji sometimes. His friend was right, he didn't really want to sleep with him. How could he, when he didn't know the first thing about having sex? Tezuka was the kind of person who didn't like to venture into the unknown unprepared. But he didn't like the alternative even more. He would do anything to prevent Fuji from going back to the low life Toshi.

Fuji folded his arms in front of him and gave Tezuka an assessing look. "So you really want to sleep with me?"

Tezuka gave a slight inclination of his head without meeting his eyes.

"Fine, then."

Tezuka peered at him. "You are staying?"

Fuji's eyes narrowed. "That depends."

"On what?"

Fuji didn't answer. "Kiss me," he ordered instead.

Tezuka was momentarily shocked speechless. He had never kissed anyone before.

When there was still no action from him, Fuji gave a theatrical sigh. "If you want me to stay, then you have to kiss me. So, are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Fine." Tezuka gritted. He could do it. Kissing is supposed to be easy right? Even monkeys know how to do it. How hard could it be?

Tezuka wracked his brain for the few kissing scenes he happened to see on TV. The guy usually put his hands on the girl's face before firmly planting his mouth on hers. Maybe he should do it that way.

Fuji was tapping his foot impatiently. "I'm waiting."

Tezuka sighed inwardly. _It's now or never_. He took a step forward and held out his hands. Fuji looked at him expectantly. He put his hands on either side of Fuji's face and brought their faces closer. Their noses bumped into each other.

_Ouch_. Tezuka instinctively tilted his head slightly and finally his mouth met with the soft lips of Fuji's. Tezuka found he liked kissing Fuji. He closed his eyes and felt his heart beat quickened. Fuji's unique scent of cherry blossom enveloped him.

Fuji broke away first. "Tezuka, even a dead fish can kiss better than that."

Tezuka felt as if a cold bucket of water had been dunked on him. He glared at Fuji, feeling indignant. Well, what did he expect from a first timer?

Fuji gave a dimpled grin, his cerulean orbs dancing with mirth. "Try to put more passion into it. Use your tongue."

_Tongue? Isn't that totally...?_

Fuji took hold of Tezuka's arms and wrapped them around him. He put his own arms around his neck and tilted his head slightly upward. "Now kiss me again as if you really meant it. Or else I'm leaving."

Tezuka did as told. He hesitantly pried Fuji's mouth open and tentatively inserted his tongue. Suddenly he was in heaven. Fuji was the sweetest thing he ever tasted. His tongue moved on its own accord. He wanted more.

The next time they broke apart, even Fuji was gasping for breath, his lips slightly swollen.

Tezuka felt light headed from lack of air. He didn't know that kissing can be so electrifying.

He saw Fuji winked at him impishly. "You're a fast learner."

Still in a daze, he could only stare back. He wanted to resume kissing Fuji but the blue-eyed boy seemed to have something else in mind.

Planting his palms squarely on his chest, Fuji pushed Tezuka onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "My turn now," Fuji exclaimed wickedly before pouncing on the stunned Tezuka.


End file.
